All I Had Left of You
by Lovethementalist
Summary: Jane and Lisbon doing a little Christmas decorating. One shot. Hope you like!
1. Chapter 1

"I thought you said you were done unpacking?" Jane said as he brought a handful of boxes into the living room.

Teresa reaches for a box.

"These are Christmas decorations"

"You never struck me as the type"

"I'm really not, these are just the important ones...ones from when I was little, things I've collected, it's just tree stuff, not much more."

Teresa smiles at him as she starts unloading boxes.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Just pick a box, I'm sure you know how to decorate a tree."

"It's been a while"

Teresa states at him and leans in for a kiss. She hands him a box as she begins assembling the small tree.

Patrick opens the box. It's a box full of ornaments. He smiles to himself. He knows he can do this, if not just for her, but for him also.

The first ornament he sees is a warn out, Santa teddy bear. He reaches for it.

"Mind explaining this" he looks at her with a twinkle in his eye.

"It was our family dogs, Todd's. I just couldn't throw it away..."

He stops his laughing, he knows this is her way of opening up to him. Each item in the box holds a meaning to her, a meaning that she's ready to share.

Next one he pulls out, is a shiny little snowflake, sparkles in the light.

"It's from the last winter father daughter dance, we ever attended, something so perfect before it all went away... I normally don't put it on the tree, but it's here"

He brushes her face with his hand. A question in his eyes.

She looks away.

"Let's not talk about it..."

"I think you should put it up" he makes her eyes look back at him.

"I love you Teresa" he leans in to kiss her cheek.

Before they knew it, the tree was up, lights strung and the ornament box was about empty. They had laughed, cried, and even talked about her past.

Something caught Janes eye at the bottom of the box. Tissue paper was protecting whatever was inside.

He unwrapped the item carefully. He lost his breath when he figured out what it was.

"You kept this?" He looked up at her.

Her face blushed. "It was all I had of you. It hasn't always been in this box. When I moved from Washington, it just seemed like that's where it needed to be... I know it's strange..."

He interrupts "I didn't know it meant that much, I wish I could have done more."

He fingered the shell. His eyes brimming with tears as he realized all that they'd missed and all that he missed.

His heart broke for her.

"I loved you then, you know?"

"I hoped, but I never could tell with you" she smiled. "That box is all of what made me, I figured you belonged there too"

"I hope that we can keep filling that box, but I hope, that the rest of those items bring back happiness."

He didn't want to say to much, nor to little, but he knew he could never spend a day with out her, ever again.

"Merry Christmas Teresa"

"Merry Christmas Patrick"

He leaned in for a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**I just wanted to do one quick little update! Might be a little to mush and unreal, but it popped in my head and I could not resist adding this. **

**Thanks for all of the reviews! **

**Patrick let himself in. Set the bags and boxes down in the kitchen, and headed towards Lisbon's room.**

It was Christmas morning. Their first Christmas together. He couldn't believe they had come this far. He opened the door to her room only to find her sprawled out, taking up the whole bed. He smiled to himself and say down next to her on the bed. He ran his fingers through her hair.

"Teresa time to wake up, it's Christmas Morning... I think Santa came."

"It's my one day off, can you let me sleep" she mumbled and pulled away.

"I love you too, honey." He laughed. "I'll get the coffee going." He leaned and kissed her forehead.

He begin to prepare breakfast. Eggs, bacon, and her favorite pancakes piled high with bananas and blueberries. It felt weird celebrating Christmas again, but he knew it was for her and it never felt more right. He glanced over at a small bag and got nervous. He was opening her heart up to her.

Small arms wrapped around his chest.

"Hey you, glad to see the monster awoke" he grabbed her hands. "Coffees on the table"

"Thanks, Merry Christmas" she kissed his cheek and sat down at the table.

"Breakfast awaits, my dear" he plops the overloaded plate in front of her.

They finished breakfast and moved to the tree. They exchanged gifts and spent the morning cuddling and talking the day away.

He thought back to the small bag in the kitchen. He got up and grabbed it and fingered the soft animal. He pulled the pink bunny out and walked back to Teresa.

He placed the bunny in her hands. She looked up at him.

"It's Charlotte's"

She was taken back at first.

"I was wondering if maybe... You know, if we could put it on the tree?"

Tears fell from her eyes.

"I mean we don't have to... I just thought that I wanted it there. I know it may be weird for you but..."

"Patrick of course, you can put it wherever you want. I would feel honored to have it on my tree. Our tree"

Tears filled his eyes. And the bunny was placed on the tree.

He knew that he was never going to stay the night alone again. He would wake up in her arms.

"You're home is mine, Patrick."

The end.


End file.
